


Undone

by moistdrippings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RACK - Freeform, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/pseuds/moistdrippings
Summary: Will wants to change the mark Mason left on Hannibal to his own.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober 2017, for the prompt "sadism/masochism."

The knife was sharp. Hannibal had the fortitude to keep his eyes open as it cut through his skin, but Will could still feel him tense and flinch against the pain. Every now and then he twisted the tip of it, just a little, to feel the way Hannibal's muscles squeezed around his cock.

"Stay still," he murmured as he cut a new line across Hannibal's back, though Hannibal had hardly moved at all. Halfway across the Verger brand, he held his the blade still, snapping his hips forward instead. The impact jostled Hannibal forward, dragging the knife just a little and creating a jagged mark in his flesh. The blood welling up along the cuts pooled out faster there, and Will let go of Hannibal's waist for just a moment to wipe at it, smearing it across the uncut planes of his skin.

Will had had no specific image in mind when he had begun cutting; he had been driven by a need to see Hannibal struggle against him in spite of his desire to do all that would please Will, combined with a primal urge to erase Mason's mark from him. After the first few cuts, however, when he had urged Hannibal to his knees and spread him open to be fucked, his design took shape.

Line by line, in cuts deep and shallow, long and short, smooth and jagged, Will cut the rough outline of a rack of antlers into Hannibal's back, meeting at and obscuring the brand until it was completely unrecognizable. The clearer the image became, the hungrier for it — for Hannibal — Will grew, until he could only manage short, harsh slices between deep, powerful thrusts into his willing body.

"Good," he panted, not even sure Hannibal could hear him above the slap of skin on skin and his own sighs of pleasure and pain. He twisted the knife, opening a wider cut; it looked like an eye, and he gave it a twin, so that the antlers seemed to be crowning a face disappearing under blood. "That's good."

Hannibal came first, crying out in what sounded like sweet agony as Will widened the second eye, his fist stripping his own cock relentlessly. He sagged under Will then, and Will pulled the knife from his back and tossed it aside, his hands slipping in blood as he chased his own orgasm. He let the first jolt of it fill Hannibal, and then he pulled out, struck by a sudden urge to mix his come with Hannibal's blood in the cuts across his skin.

Will fell back onto his knees when he was finished, admiring the scene he had painted: Hannibal, cut and bleeding out onto the sheets of their bed, his face turned to the side as looked back at Will. His chest shook as he heaved deep breaths, caught on the pain each one pulled from him.

Will touched the antlers, tracing the points. "I'm not sure I went deep enough."

"It will scar," Hannibal rasped, closing his eyes, "but you can open them again later, if you like."

Will licked his lips and smiled.


End file.
